pokemoninfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Travis Harring
Name: Travis Harring Gender: Male Age: 17 Hometown: Saffron City Hobbies and Interests: Modelling; pokémon contest participation Appearance: Travis is small for his age, standing at 5'6” and weighing 140 lbs. His hair is dyed jet black with streaks of crimson red laced about the tips (his natural hair colour is a lighter brown); it's medium length and Travis keeps it styled in a wispy manner. His forehead underneath the hair is average size, and his hair cleverly conceals several spots of acne. His eyes are slightly smaller than usual, and are a hazel colour; he usually keeps them behind a pair of fashionable sunglasses. His nose is sharp and his nostrils are relatively small, whilst his cheeks are gaunt and pronounced and his chin is well shaped. His lips are thin but kept moisturised, and his teeth are exceptionally well kept, leading to his excellent smile. Travis' outfit ranges widely, specifically based on whatever happens to be the current trend, but he specialises in dark coloured and black clothing: the typical goth and emo fashions. Biography: Born to a middle class family in Saffron City, Travis grew up as a normal child for the most part. He was familiar with pokémon from an early age, and his parents got him his first on his tenth birthday, with which he still has a strong bond. Although he has had a few times that he has travelled around to train pokémon, Travis never felt any particular desire to go much further than about a mile away from Saffron City, preferring instead to take advantage of the local facilities for improving his strength. He's only managed to obtain two more pokémon throughout his life by chance encounters, though he does take a certain satisfaction in training all his pokémon with a sense of care and discipline. Throughout his life, Travis' mother made him audition for several places in acting and modelling, due in her part to having a stage parent complex derived from her own lack of talent; when he was fourteen, he finally nailed his first modelling role, and since then has managed to obtain a stable career as a professional model as well as maintain a small reputation around Kanto. Whilst Travis never enjoyed acting, he does enjoy all the attention he receives from his work as a model, and enjoys satisfying his mother; his father is impartial to the career, though he enjoys not having to finance clothes and Travis' allowance. Travis has also recently started taking an interest in pokémon contests, as he views it as his pokémon's own way of participating in his modelling; his years of following the directions have given him an insight that he applies to his pokémon's own modelling, although he's not nearly as successful as he believes, and tends to blame failures on the contests being rigged. His upbringing and natural personality means that Travis has a very unpleasant attitude: he is arrogant, attention-demanding, rude, egocentric, and spoilt. However, for all those faults he is not a bad trainer, and is slightly less demanding of his pokémon and family than he is for anyone else around him. Currently, he is taking a break from his modelling work to pursue his interest in pokémon, such as challenging himself and his team against other trainers. With his parents backing, he soon intends to see the Kanto region for more than just Saffron City and its surrounding areas, his first intent being to visit Cerulean City. Pokemon Team *??? *??? *??? Badges Acquired *None Pokemon in Storage *None